Dreams
by GetOnTheIce
Summary: Everyone has dreams, hasn't one? Rated T - just to be save.
1. Chapter 1

_MASH – I do not own it – love it though! The characters aren't mine if they belong to anybody it should be the actors, because they faithfully and wonderfully played them for so many years, but to be complete, they belong to Fox. Anyways – enjoy reading _

...

_** Dreams**_

...

I never considered myself to be a dreamer. Well, I always dreamed a lot, but my feet were always on the ground. Dreamers for me a people having dreams they actually make come true, no matter at what cost. And actually for t hem everything comes easy. Girls dream about dolls and boys and at five they get their pretty dressed in pink doll and at fifteen their handsome dark haired athletic boyfriend.

When I was little I dreamed that my mum would dress me up as nicely as she did dress up my older sister Katie. I dreamed of going shopping with my mum, touching and trying nice dresses, but all I ever got was my sister's old stuff. It is so hard to be the younger one. Mum and Katie had a special relationship. She was her little princess. I was just the other girl, that couldn't keep her cloth clean and tore them anyways. No need to buy a nice new dress for that one! And dad – he was gone most of the time and even when he was on the base it seemed, that he enjoyed being with the guys as he would call it more than spending some time with us. What made it even worse was, that it seemed, that he was ignoring me. Kate had mum to go to and so my little mind concluded, that I would get dad to go to and to cling to, whenever I needed but he didn't really want me.

Once my mother was drunk, and actually that happened very often, she said something my little mind couldn't understand. She told me, that it was my fault after all. It was one of the days, she already had started with a hangover and on that she was already drunk when Katie and me came back from school. Whenever my dad was at the base she drunk and of course that made everything that was going on between the two even more unbearable, for them and us. Outside the walls, we were a perfect family, naturally! My mum would organize small garden parties for my dads friends, though today I hardly believe, that they where his friends, but only colleges, dress up nicely and stay sober until everybody was gone. Katie would be dressed up like a princess and with her smile also look like one and be the darling of everybody. Mum dressed me up as a princess too, but my hair would never shine like Katie's did and somehow I always managed to stain my little fingers and my dress and would never look like a princess – in fact I would look very displaced in that dress and there was no such thing as Cinderella for me.

But at night in my room I would dream of being Cinderella. A sweet prince on a white horse would come and rescue me from my evil sister and stepmother and dad would proudly walk me down the aisle. When I was four, that dream still seemed to be in reach, but when I was seven I knew, it would never happen. When mum told me, that it was in fact all my fault, I looked to Katie and she nodded, telling me, that she would tell me later. So I went to her room to find out the ultimate truth about me and how I destroyed the family just by being born. Dad always wanted a boy – of course he liked little Katie, cause she was the perfect daughter to show to his friends but above all he wanted a son to follow him. So he waited for a son and when I was born and the doctors told him, that mum no longer was able to conceive he started to hate me. When perfect Katie, and I always hated her for being so perfect and still hate her told me, I ran into my room to wet my pillow with my own tears.

This was the day, when I stopped being a dreamer. When there were no more tears to be shed left I stood up, looked into the mirror and made a decision. First, there would be no more tears. At least nobody should ever see them. Second, there would be no more me. I would concentrate on the perfect person. Third, I would make up for the boy he never had. I was going to be strong and tough. I would take my fathers food steps and follow his path. I fished my diary from the nightstand and looked at the drawing of my life to be, flipped through the pages and when I reached the last page, I wrote down my statement and closed the diary. No more dreams, no more diary.

This was the start of my new life. When Katie went to the ballet, I went to the girl scouts. I trained hard to be tough and cried into my pillow at night. But life became better. I worked hard to earn my fathers respect and from time to time I managed. The older I got the more I managed and earned my fathers respect. I was happy. At least there was one person in the world that I looked up to who recognised me and sometime appreciated with what I was doing. The more I dipped into my new life, the less I was aware of my dreams. I was fully satisfied with being a perfect scout and then a perfect nurse, a perfect officer, a perfect to be in command. It was like I was standing on a wave that never ends and is bringing me right to where I wanted, or at least to where I thought I wanted.

There were only view occasion, when I felt the water under my feet disappearing. My sister had her first date when she was 14. Dad didn't like it, but she was mum's girl and she was responsible for her. I had my first real date, when I was 16 and I it was with one of my father's friends' kids. I am still sure dad arranged that date for me. Bobby hated me and I hated him, but from all of the dates I this wasn't the worst. It set the level low and as I had said goodbye to my dreams and tears anyways I didn't expect that any other date would be better. I settled with a life far from my dreams, but still somehow I never stopped working on them. I committed myself to be powerful. Weakness was one of the things I hated most and looking at it now I have to admit, that using people for my purposes might have pleased me back than. Today I am ashamed. Ashamed of what I did and of the kind of person I have become. Or to be even more honest, of the kind of person I made.

Although I managed to get rid of almost all my dreams, there was one that was tied deep down my heart I never managed to get rid of it. I tried hard to have that dream come true. It was, to be loved. When my first boyfriend cheated on me I still knew my father loved me. When one of my other boyfriends started to beat me up, when he was drunk, I still knew, my father loved me. Frank, Donald and all the others couldn't take away, what my father meant to me.

I was remembering my time with Scully and how I tried so hard to please him and make me love him, when I was thrown out of my thoughts by the strong turbulences we were flying through. I turn around to look outside. Dark clouds surround us, mirroring my inner soul. The seat next to me is empty. My hands are closed around the small black handbag on my lap. I am dressed all in black. Ten days ago I got a call that my father has been brought to a hospital because he had had a massive heart attack. The doctor asked me to hurry down and come to see him, because he was in such a bad condition, they couldn't guarantee, that he would wake up again anyways. I took some days of R&R that I was granted instantly by one of my father's friends, who happened to be my superior and who, a year ago, had managed to get me promoted Lt.Colonel. I arrived at my father's bed half a day later as my mother and sister.

When I entered the room, they turned around and looked at me strangely as if they were asking, what I was supposed to do there. I put on my icy head nurse glance and decided to not be irritated by them. I knew, they wouldn't be pleased to see me there. I never really found out, what has gotten between my sister and me. Mum of course never was really interested in me and probably still blames me for steeling dad's love. At least, that's what she blamed me for, when I was thirteen and dad decided to go out on a weekend with my scout group. He never did it again, but that weekend was the best weekend I ever had with him. Katie however just disappeared slowly. It seems, she envied me for being dad's little soldier, as he used to call me and for getting more of his attention, or should I say, any of his attention as he never paid much attention to his family at all. Well, at least, if you do not include watching our behaviour and our school grades. Not knowing, that I always envied her for her life. The perfect life she led, doing the job she wanted, having a handsome caring husband and three cute little kids. I love being a nurse and though I love to be in control I was starting to doubt that my decision to make the army my life and home was such a good decision even before I left Korea.

Dad kept on living for two days. He was rarely awake and whenever he opened his eyes, mum and Katie were giving him the full performance. I kept in the background feeling degraded to an extra. Still, whenever he fell asleep again my mum and Katie would look at me, as if I had taken all of his attention and tired him out. I hardly could stand their presence. Mum cried and I wondered why she was giving us that performance. Why didn't she come at all? She divorced him years ago and didn't want to have anything to do with him at all. When did she change her mind? But then of course you don't let someone alone when he is dying. That wouldn't fit the picture of a good family, even if it never had been a good family.

Right before he died dad ordered me to his bed and mum and Katie to leave the room. You should have seen their faces. He must have know, that he was to go now and asked me to sit down next to him. He took my hand and told me, how proud he was that his little soldier had become a Lt.Colonel. He patted my cheek and seemed to be thinking of what else to say when his hand suddenly fell down and he was gone. I looked at him. During the first 20 seconds my mind was blank. There wasn't any feeling at all. I closed his eyes, stood up and told mum and Katie, that he had died. Their reaction was pure horror. Mum screamed and looked at me as if I had killed him.

I told the nurse that her patient had died and went outside to get to my car. I looked up to the window and all of a sudden the feeling, the reaction I had waited for to come ever since he died was there and out of my lungs I screamed and called him a goddamned bastard and for the first time in my life I felt free. I drove to the small motel I rented a room in. Everything was so clear now. He never loved me and I always was second best to him. I couldn't make up for the son, he always wanted to have. I grabbed the phone getting in touch with my superior, informing him, that I wanted to take the rest of my R&R right now and resigning my commission instantly. I would mail everything needed during the next days. I didn't have any idea what to do or where to go, but I know, I had to be out of the army.

Spending the next days with Mum, Katie and the rest of the people who came to condole was pure horror. As we all stood around the grave that cold and rainy Oregon December day I felt like exploding instantly. The friendliness of my father's friends, Mum's tears, Katie's sad face and foremost the praises the priest and my father's comrades gave filled me with hatred I didn't know, I was able to feel. Mum and Katie treated me like a stranger and as soon as the ceremony was over and he was covered with earth I literally fled. I jumped into my rental and just stared driving until all of a sudden I knew where I was headed. I drove the car to the airport, without caring for my luggage or the motel room. My family could take care of that later and I didn't mind the aggravation they would give me because of that, next time, they would get hold of me.

I ran to the counter and knew no matter what would happen or at what cost, I had to leave for the east coast instantly. I was lucky getting a flight to Portland with only one change in Chicago and from Portland to infamous Crapapple Cove there must be a bus, a train, if nothing else a cab. It is more than three years ago he kissed me goodbye, more than three years and a day, he told me he loved me. It is more than foolish to assume he didn't go on. He might have a wife and some kids by now. Still I have to try. Maybe after all my search for love will come to an end here.

When I stepped out the airport it was raining. I wrapped my coat tighter around me. There would be a bus stopping in Crapapple Cove in an hour. I had a snack and got on the half empty bus.

As we arrived in Crapapple Cove it already had snowed for a while. The earth was white and still thick and soft snowflakes where dancing in the air while the sun was setting. It seemed like a positive omen. When I reached the door I headed to the only thing I could do was smile. I was free and no matter what happened all my dreams could finally come true.

...

Just another small story that popped out of my overly romantic brain.

Maybe there will be a second or even third chapter some time – don't know yet, because for now I am quite content with this open end.

Be so kind to review – and keep in mind – I am not a native writer – forgive my limited vocabulary and bad grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own MASH!

...

_Dear Diary!_

_Reading my last entry some 30 years ago, I am almost close to tears. I swore to never talk to you again and never dream again. Oh how wrong I was. Being tough seemed to be a good plan, but plans are there to look at and then fate kicks in and you will have to do what happens to you, no matter what you want to do. My plan, more than anything else was to become daddy's little soldier. I wanted to be the kid, that followed his path and I wanted him to be proud of me. And I managed to but still my life didn't turn out, the way I wanted. I wanted to be happy. The pursuit of happiness isn't that, what is written down in our constitution. Deep down in their hearts everybody is looking for happiness. Some get it from their job others from money. I tried both and believe me it didn't work out, at least not for me._

_I worked hard to be a good nurse, I turned out to be an excellent one, at least that is, what everybody told me, but it didn't make me happy. I was content. I love my job, love being a nurse and it makes me feel good to help people, to even rescue their lives from time to time, but with every year going, every patient healed I felt less and less happy, loneliness nagging on soul._

_I tried my best to be a good officer and I was. Not many people make it Major in such a short time, at least not when working in the medical area. Back than I didn't mind selling my body, back than it turned me on to be with old Generals. Maybe because they somehow reminded me of my father, but mainly because power was incredibly sexy in my eyes, I don't know. Still, today I am feeling ashamed of myself. I was nothing but a cheap whore to them, worshiping the ground they walked on._

_And then: entrance Frank Burns. In a way he was something like my first steady boyfriend. In any other hospital I was the whore for every doctor, but though I had other lovers in good old 4077, he was the one I was going steady with. He didn't love me, maybe he was thrilled and I think if I hadn't taken the first step, we never would have gotten that far. I made him love me. I still don't know whether I really loved him. Deep down in my heart I had a sweet spot for him, but whatever I did was using him. I wanted a family, a rich man, or at least a wealthy man, who was situated. Someone I had control over, to be honest. Having control assured not having anyone disappoint or hurt me._

_But I am a woman and the older I got, the more I learned, that a woman has to be worshiped by her one and only prince charming to be happy. Someone who brought flowers, organised a romantic candlelight diner or booked a love trip to some nice place for the weekend. I know that this is a lot to expect from a single man, but at least some of the things should occasionally happen in a woman's life. We need that. We need to be worshiped. That's why I felt strangely attracted to Charles, though he never was my type and even his money wouldn't have been able to buy me._

_But before my short flirt with Charles, there was Donald and listen, dear diary, I don't want to loose more words than necessary, but one advice: never get married to someone, who doesn't know your name after the first night, you spent together! Never ever!! And Scully? He was sexy for sure, but a total flop. I am sorry. I am getting carried away._

_And then came Hawkeye. Well, he had been there for three years, a pain in the ass, a total slob, a drinker and womanizer and, lets be honest, a gorgeous kisser and though I never tried a passionate lover – you hear people talk. That was him – full of passion and to my own surprise I had to learned, that he was also full of compassion for almost everyone who was in need or needed some one. He just couldn't let people alone. Sometimes I hated him for that. He came to my tent and stayed until I finally broke and talked. When I had talked I was always glad he was so intrusive, but I hated him for the time before I finally had decided to talk, when he kept staring at me, his dark blue eyes full of compassion and, what astonished me, hurt._

_It is strange to say, but the last 8 months in Korea was probably the best time in my life. Finally I had made some friends. Real friends, that didn't like me for my looks or respected me for my skills but really liked me, the person that was behind all that. But then the war was over and I was glad it was, still it was bittersweet losing all the people I started to dearly love. I will never forget the last diner we had together. Everybody was so glad to go home but at the same time felt sad to go and suddenly, having the same feeling as all the others, I really felt part of them. After diner I went to my nurses and hugged all of them and then went to my tent._

_I was surprised to hear a knock on the door and was even more surprised, when Hawkeye entered. He was nervous. I could tell by the way his eyes avoided mine before he started to talk. I will never forget those words: "Margaret, we have been through a lot together and seen both good and bad sides of life and each other. When we arrived you I hated you more than anything. You were standing for everything I hated and behaved that way also. But I have gotten to know you better over the years and now I respect not only your skills as a nurse, and you are the best goddamn nurse I ever had the privilege to scrub with, but also as a person, and I have come to have feelings towards you. Please don' t say anything now. I don't want to give you a hard time with this, but I cannot leave without telling you, that I have come to love you."_

_With that I sat down hard on my bunk and stared at him. I had some feelings for him. Every now and then I would be more then jealous when he made a pass on one of the nurses and I think I was a little in love with him. Nothing serious for sure. He smiled at me, turned and left me alone. I paced from my bed to my empty closet and back for five minutes and then went to bed, wondering about why he had told me. There was no hint, he wanted me to love him back, become his girlfriend, lover or even wife. He had behaved more than strangely and I decided to fall asleep. Saying goodbye the next morning was more than awkward and at first I thought he regretted his late night revelation, but when he kissed me I was sure he loved me._

_Back in the states I fell back into my old habits. A leopard never changes his path they say and not knowing anyone in that small and cold Midwest town the only possibility for me to survive was to kick in gear and go straight forward to getting promoted to Lt. Colonel. Dad was very proud and even took the time to come and see me getting my new oak leaf. But being back to the states also meant dealing with my family of course. Christmas '55 was like hell. Katie of course was the nice little wonderful daughter and her two girls were perfect copies of her. I hated her for being so perfect and I hated her for having a good looking husband who not only had his life in order, but also was making quite some money. What made it eve worse, that dad liked him, although he never ever had even set foot on military ground. I felt betrayed._

_In 1956 I worked even harder. Dad was beginning to really grow old. We didn't meet that often, but whenever I saw him he seemed he had aged for years and not for months. And instead of getting closer we drifted apart. Men weren't in my life at all. One thing I managed was to at least not falling into my old steps, when it came to sleeping with every General or doctor that happened to be within 20 miles of where I was living. I had some dates with really nice guys, but I wasn't up to more, and as soon as they found out, I wouldn't invite them to this very special cup of coffee after the third date I never heard of them again. They would look in the other direction when passing by on the corridor the first week and send me strange cold gazes._

_And then Dad died. When they called me to tell me about his heart attack I felt my feet slipping from under my body and when he died I felt nothing and then all of a sudden I was free. The next hours where like in trance and when I finally woke up and got on the plane towards Crapapple Cove I finally felt better. I will never forget the moment when he opened the door. I could tell that he was shocked! He must have been speechless for about half a minute and knowing him, that really was a very long time for him. I didn't know what to say either. The only word, I managed to get over my lips was a halfhearted "Hi". When I started to shiver, he seemed to have found his speech again and asked me to come in._

_He guided me through the hall, placing his hand slightly on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spin. We entered a big dining room and my heart dropped from the sight that opened up to me. The big table in the middle of the room was set for diner. A grey haired man was just entering with a soup bowl from another door I assumed must be the kitchen. Two gorgeous looking women and a handsome man were standing near one end of the table chatting. One of the women was holding a baby and some other kids were running after a small puppy. A about one year old was waggling towards Hawkeye and when he got a grip of his trousers Hawkeye bend down and lifted him up, smiling brightly at him._

With that I let out a giant yawn and glance to my watch: 3:00. I look out of the window. The sun was far from rising yet, but for some strange reason I woke up and decided to come here. Yesterday the parcel with my diary had arrived and it had stirred up quite some memories. Mum moved in with Katie and wanted to get rid of stuff, mostly my stuff it seemed from what she had been telling me on the phone two weeks ago. And today, today is my fortieth birthday. Another yawn, I close my pen and my diary, get up and turn out the light. Pausing in the bedroom door staring towards my bed I feel a tear slowly running down my cheek.

--

I know I am evil, but what would you do, to make someone read the next chaper. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don't own MASH. It is a pity cause I am sure had met Alan then already. ;)_

_This will be the last chapter. I am sorry for the ending of the last chapter – this one you will like better – I promise!_

………………..

So what now? I wipe of the tear with the back of my hand and take a look at my watch again. Suddenly feeling not tired anymore I take a seat in the overstuffed chair in the corner, letting my mind wander round my past again.

.

It was cold and I was freezing immensely, outside and inside. When we entered the dining room, all of them suddenly turned around and starred in my direction. Only the small boy was waggling towards Hawkeye and when he took him up and the boy was grabbing his nose, I felt like the ground was opening right under my feet. I must have blushed horribly, at least my face felt incredibly hot. Hawkeye spoke up, telling them, that they had an unexpected guest and one of the women nodded and hurried towards the kitchen to get another plate. Hawkeye was smiling broadly at the little boy informing me, that this was little Ben's first birthday and that they all were very proud, that he managed to walk more than ten meters on his own without falling on his cute little bottom for his first birthday.

I felt like dying and wanted nothing more than getting out of this house again. I scolded myself for coming here, for having this very stupid idea to come here and to knock on that stupid door. The other woman came towards us, smiling brightly at me and Hawkeye introduced her as Miranda Pierce. I felt hot and cold shivers running through my body and turned my head to the door, now really wanting desperately to get out of this room, out of this house and definitely out of that very embarrassing situation. She took little Ben from Hawkeye and turned away. I was looking at Hawkeye who smiled proudly at the couple leaving.

I whispered that I couldn't stay and before he could even open his mouth to answer, I turned around to grab the handle, opened the door and was out. I was storming towards the front door when he came after me, grabbed my hand and turned me around hard. I looked to the ground, not wanting him to see the tears that were welling up in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? Of course his life went on without me, as mine had done without him. He found himself a pretty wife and had a cute little baby boy now. He let loose of my hand and just stood there doing nothing for what seemed to be an eternity. Than he carefully lifted my head with his hands and looked at me inquiringly. He asked me what was wrong and I shook my head and told him, that I never should have come here.

He shook his head, locked his eyes to mine searching for anything. I felt being back in the 4077 again and knew that he wouldn't let me go until he had found out. I turned around again aiming for the front door, that was only about two steps away, but he grabbed my hand again and turned me around so hard, I bumped into him.

"I think you not jus came, but you needed to come. What for?"

His words made me look up and I nodded mechanically and stepping back, I locked my eyes to his. Why did he, of all man, of all people always managed to read me?

"Yeah. I needed to know and now I know."

He furrowed his brows, not knowing, what I was talking about. I didn't want to tell him. I had already made a bigger fool out of myself than I could deal with in a lifetime. I doubted that I would ever manage to forgive myself for being that stupid. Coming here probably was the most silly mistake I ever made in my life.

"Please let me go."

He shook his head.

"What did you need to know?"

I looked to the floor again and whispered.

"About you."

He let out a laugh and I looked at him hatefully. Sure, he wasn't to blame for moving on, but laughing at my stupidity was more than cruel. I turned around once more to reach for the door. Opening it, I needed to take a step back and bumped into Hawkeye again. An elderly couple and a man in about Hawkeye's age made their way inside laughing.

The younger man shot a short glance at me, eyeing me up and then turning inquiringly at Hawkeye. They embraced while the elderly couple got rid of their coats. I turned around, when I heard the door open and saw Miranda and little Ben greeting the newcomers. She smiled brightly and I hated her for her perfect smile and then little Ben turned around in her arms, stretching his little arms out towards the younger man who just had entered squealing happily.

"Dada."

My mouth dropped open. My mind was working overtime. Dada? Before I could do anything I was shuffled into the dining room with the others again. Hawkeye followed me, grabbed my hand and pulled me through one of the doors on the left side of the room. We entered a small office stuffed with books a huge desk and two green leather armchairs. He looked at me again.

"About me?"

He asked looking at me intensely. I still didn't know what to do or what to say. I didn't have a plan, when I entered that plane and for sure I didn't have a plan, when I knocked at the door. Being a controlling person I hate not to have a plan, but when I knocked at the door, I was so thrilled by my own boldness, that I had switched of my brain completely. I made a mental note to never to something that stupid again. Now everything I just saw was running back and forth in my head and I couldn't make anything out. Hawkeye smiled at me, sat me down in one of he chairs, handed me a glass of scotch that he must have poured while I was still staring right though him, trying to analyze the situation and not knowing what to do next.

"Thank you."

I said absentminded.

"I guessed you needed one."

I emptied the glass and he took it out of my hand to put it on the table. He reached for a small stool and sat down right in front of me. Smiling at me, he took my hands. I tensed but when he rubbed his thumps over my fingers I felt a warm pleasure running through me.

"I am glad you came. I have been waiting for you, you know?"

These two sentences kicked me right back into the small office and the chair I was sitting in. I stared at him bluntly. I didn't know. I had hoped so much, but I didn't know. I searched his eyes, shaking my head.

"No, I didn't know."

I whispered. He smiled.

"I did."

He assured again, smiling at me. I felt tears running down my cheeks, trying to smile. He pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nah, nah. Calm down. This is all a bit too much for you, isn't it?"

.

I yawned again, looking over to the bed. I get up and slide carefully in between the sheets not wanting to wake him. As soon as he felt me next to him he wrapped his arms around me still being in his sleep and cuddled me into him. I sigh feeling his warm touch and inhaling his masculine scent.

That night I got to know the major part of his family. His uncle, and his two cousins and their family had come over to celebrate little Ben's birthday. I was seated next to Hawkeye. Everybody was very nice and I felt like a part of all at the end of the evening. Hawkeye and Daniel offered their guestroom. Hawkeye offered me a pyjama and showed me to the bathroom. When I had changed I headed towards my room slowing down when I passed Hawkeye's room. The door was slightly open. I looked inside and was caught by Hawkeye staring back. I turned and slowly walked towards him. He took me into his arms and kissed me.

We spent the night together talking. Talking about Korea, about what happened after we were home. About us, our feelings and about how we wanted to go on. In the early morning hours we fell asleep in each other's arms. We had decided to take it slow. To get used to each other and not hurry things. We got married 16 months later. I finally felt like a fairy tail princes, my knight in the shining armour waiting for me in front of the altar. We had decided to not get any children, because we didn't really feel up to it yet and I wasn't getting any younger. So we made the decision to be content with each other. We had been talking about it several times and as much, as we liked kids, we also were too afraid of having them right away. Daniel was disappointed when we told him, that we were not going to give him grandchildren, but respected our decision. But fate is strange sometimes and when we got back from our honeymoon I was pregnant six weeks already. I had conceived little Daniel and Marianna the day we finally decided not to have any children. The day I gave birth and held them in my arms the first time, Hawkeye having his arm laid lovingly round my shoulders I finally knew, that all my dreams had come true.

I finally fell asleep again and was woken up by four little feet jumping up and down on our bed. Hawkeye yawned, kissed me on my nose and smiled at me brightly wrapping his arm around me. Then our two wonderful little kids threw themselves into my arms.

"Happy Birthday, Mum."

……………..

So – that's been it! Hope you liked I – guess some of you did, at least, the reviews to 1 & 2 implied it :) . Enjoyed writing it myself and it is my little thank you to all you, who give me so much pleasure reading their stories. Good Luck to you writers and I hope some time my mind will come up with another story – HM most likely – but who knows!


End file.
